Vacations
Halo 1 Pillar of Autumn To get out of the Pillar of Autumn you will only need one person. Go to the part where you get the grenades, then go to the second closest Lifepod Launcher. Stand sideways, perpendicular to the door. Crouch-jump at the door. It may take a few tries, but eventually you'll get through the door. When you're out, you can explore anywhere you want. Also, if you go to the halo, it is really small. They just made it small so it would look like it was huge and really far away. But hell, this dont workk so it aint worth tryin Keyes Go to one of the shields the Covenant have set up, and destroy it with a plasma weapon. Then stand on the shield, and when it recharges you should be bounced out of the level. This may take a few tries, as you have to stand at exactly the right spot for it to work. Halo 1 Multiplayer Sidewinder To get out of Sidewinder, you will need two people and a Warthog, and the person getting on top must have a frag grenade. Park the Warthog so that it's backed up against the wall next to one of the arches in front of the tunnel at the top of the level between the two bases. Have the person without the frag grenade stand on the back of the gun. Don't use it, but instead stand on top of it so you're higher up. Have the person WITH the frag grenade jump onto the Warthog, and then onto the first person's head, and finally onto the ledge over the tunnel. Then grenade jump onto the top of the map, where you can go anywhere you want, and snipe people. If you want to get down, just make sure it's not too big of a jump, or you'll kill yourself. Another method that is much easier and requires only one person is to park the hog inside the tunnel, perpendicular to the walls. Stand on top of the turret, and then PFR (plasma, frag, rocket) the ground in front of the hog. If done correctly, you will be launched up on top of the level. This method works best with weapon set on rockets, 400% health, and infinite grenades. It is also possible to get vehicles such as warthogs and ghosts on top of Sidewinder, by cooperatively using explosives to launch the vehicles up through the large hole in the ceiling inside the base. Death Island In Halo PC, it is very easy to get out of the map. There are two methods. One is to have team damage off, and have one person stand at the invisible wall surrounding Death Island. Then have someone of the same team ram them with a ghost, hog, or tank. They should be past the wall. The other method takes only one person to do. Get in a ghost and drive until you hit the wall. Remember where it is (it may help to use another ghost or a banshee as a point of reference)and back up a bit. Then face perpendicular to the wall, and start moving to your right. Once you are close to the wall, get out and the ghost should push you through. Once past the wall, you can go anywhere. Just make sure not to crouch, or you will be stuck underwater. Outside the wall, weapons will not work, but grenades occasionally might appear underwater if you throw them. Once you are about 3 kilometers away from the island, you will find a stretch of solid, dark green water that shows the edge of the map. Now you can jump off and fall to your death. Or if you have the infinite-health mod, you can make it to the bottom, and you will be entirely green. As you fall, mod or not, look at the ocean from below and then decide what to do next. (Note: the only way to get back up if you have the infinite health mod is to switch to the other team and then back. = Halo 2 = Halo 2 Campaign Cairo Station Cairo Station Vacation Outskirts Rooftops Vacation Metropolis 1) Have Sputnik, and go to where the Catch skull is/would be. Jump down to the place that is "out" of the level, follow where it leads, then grenade jump out. 2) Again with Sputnik, ride shotgun in a Warthog with a Rocket Launcher in the streets after the ampitheatre. As a Marine drives, aim the Rocket Launcher at different degrees until you find the right trajectory. (Get a checkpoint first though.) 3) Follow the instructions for the Scarab Gun. (Either way works, but the Banshee offers considerably more mobility.) Delta Halo Delta Halo Vacation Regret Regret Vacation Quarantine Zone You will need a Spectre to get out of this level. First fight your way through the level until you reach the part where there is a group of Sentinels fighting a Wraith, just before the tunnel that leads to the Scorpion tank. On the right of the tunnel is an area where, if you boost the Specre towards it and press A just before you reach it, you can climb up. Once on the ridge, turn right and do the same to boost up another ridge. From there you can access most of the first half of the level from a different view. You can even get right back to the sentinel wall from where you start the level, although it doesn't register so the spectre appears to be floating in mid-air. Gravemind It is possible in many places to leave the level. Namely the edges of the dark arenas, and the junctions after the Gravity Lifts. Uprising Again, many places are possible, in fact one is essential to speed runs of this level. Crafty greandes, crouching and Fuel Rods or Brute Shots help immensely. Halo 2 Multiplayer Ascension You need two people to accomplish this, as well as an Overshield and a Banshee. Get one person, the one with the Overshield, to stand on the rail near the Banshee, and have the other person get in the Banshee and ram him/her off of the map. Sometimes you will die, you just need to find the right place. Another method is to overturn the banshee on the ledge where it spawns. Have the tip of one of the wings facing out into the mist. Then grab the rocket launcher and overshield. Go back to the banshee and stand on the wing facing towards the mist. Aim your rocket launcher at the tip of the opposite wing and fire. If done correctly, you will fly past the kill zone and land on the ground out in the mist. Burial Mounds Setup *Covenant Energy Sword *Spectre and/or Wraith *Overshields Walkthrough You must have at least two people in order for this Bug to be exploited. There are two ways to do this, I will explain the easier way. Go to the southern end of the map, the side where the warthog respawns on default games. If you are facing the southern wall, look to your right. There should be a tall piece of black smoldering wreckage. Have one player stand at the base of this wreckage. There other must grab a vehicle preferably the wraith. (We will be pretending we are using the wraith through this walkthrough) Have the player in the wraith line up a short distance away from the first player. Boost the wraith directly into the other player. The player should launch upwards off the wreckage like a ramp. If lined up correctly, they should land in a high ledge lined with rocks. they should drop from ledge to ledge until they are on the ledge closest to the ground. The Wraith pilot player should drive the spectre underneath that ledge. Jump out of the spectre and jump on the turret. Sword cancel off of the second person to go to the next ledge. then get into position so that the launched person can sword cancel off of you. Do this until you reach the top. Once you are up there, you should face towards the map. You should see three rocks, Jump carefully on the smallest one. Jump to the second rock, then carefully crouch jump up the third and largest. Once up there, face the corner that should be to your left, where the invisible wall on your right starts. Keep your targeting reticle on the corner and walk off of the rock, keep walking then walk through the corner, if done correctly and with a bit of luck, you should pass through the invisible wall, congratulations you have left the map. don't forget to walk the invisible staircase and jump in the hole of the black elite while your out there. Containment Setup *Spectre *Banshee Walkthrough This is very easy. First, get behind one of the bases. Back to where the warthog spawns, you should have the spectre. Get in and back up, facing the ramp towards the rock wall. Using turbo and the A button, to lift your front, ram the wall so that you are vertical. If you go up the cliff, not the base side with the giant hole and cave under it, and go until the invisible wall, then go right, there will be a small indentation in the cliff. If you follow the line of the indent, you will go through the wall to the top. Here you can snipe and attack enemies and you can back up to hide. When you get up top, you can turn right and go behind that structure and on top of it, using the same method you used to get up the wall. Happy sniping! Another way is to grab the Banshee, get in, and have somebody shoot the wings off. Make sure you're at the red/orange base. Fly along the left wall until you find the small indentation in the cliff mentioned above, then boost along the middle line. You should break the barrier. You can run around up there, snipe or try to get up the tower, though I recomend trying the Spectre for that. you can even fly along the little ledge behind the invisible wall. Have fun!!! Elongation Setup *Energy sword Walkthrough This requires two people. Go to either base. You see a window with a view of space with three boxes against it, and some lights next on the wall, next to the boxes. Have one person stand on the light next to the two boxes stacked on top of each other. Have the person with the sword stand on the light on top of the box by itself. Now have both player walk into the glass while facing each other. You should be able to see each other around the box. Have the player with the sword lunge the other player. If done right, he will land on the ledge outside of the level. *Warning* If you fall off the ledge, make sure you have something to commit suicide with or you have to restart the game, because there is no way to get out. Foundation Setup *Swords *2 people Walkthrough First go into the room with the two fans on the ceiling. Then have player A jump right next to the wall with the ledge near the fans and the player B sword cancel to the ledge. Next have player A sword cancel untill he reaches the ledge right next to the fan. Then have player B sword cancel to ledge above player A. Finnaly have player A sword cancel to player B and both players will be on top of Foundation. Headlong Setup *Banshee Walkthrough Get in the banshee. Fly through the ring-like structure until you get to a building on your left. GLIDE up there. If you boost you will miss it. Once up there, you can travel all the way to the back of the map and see the ocean. OR Using a shotgun, shoot off the anti-grav pods of the Banshee. Fly towards the ring, but instead of going through it, fly to the left, without using the boost, towards the extremely slanted area that you can't land on. Fly over this, onto the flat roof, and you can now explore Headlong. Ivory Tower Setup *Rocket launcher *Sword *Overshield Walkthrough Walk with 2 people to the place where the sniper is and go right where the trees are. Guest 1 must sit against the unbreakable window and guest 2 must crouch and hit guest 1, when that's happening guest 2 must crouch to the right and he will fall through the map. There is an easier way of getting out of this map. Both players should have swords. Have both players go up the glass-enclosed ramp where the overshield spawns. Have one person stand in front of the glass pane overlooking the map and is right next to the landing that leads up to the final ramp. Have the other player go up to the final landing and look at the glass. Below it is a ledge that you can stand on. Jump on it. Lock on to player 1 and lunge repeatedly. If done right, player 2 eventually lunge through the glass and land on a ledge on the building itself. from there you can jump down into the mist. don't worry, you won't die. There's not much to see. Just the bottoms of buildings and the map itself floating high above you. Just kill yourself when your ready to get back into the map. Turf Setup *Rocket Launcher *Overshield *Energy Sword Walkthrough First, put on overshields, go to the small shield by the tent, crouch right in front of it, then rocket jump and you should fly to extreme heights. If one player uses this on the left side of the building next to the tent, and the other to the right side, you should both land on opfffffewfewfhh4th4h4h4thh44posite sides of the building beside the tent. Now sword lunge or Sword Cancel until you both break the barrier. Now you can get from building to building, but you will be stuck in the barrier unless you kill yourself. Zanzibar Setup *Rocket Launcher *Energy Sword *Overshield Walkthrough First, Rocket-Jump/Sword-cancel/superjump up onto the roof of the main base. Then have the person you are with (your guest). Then go to the corner where the invisible barrier meets the wall and walk along the line connecting the wall and the ground. Then have your guest jump, then sword cancel and if you did it along the line, you will go through. Rinse and repeat Category:Tricks and Cheats